It's Complicated
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Continued OneShot for Autobot Nightfury- Jane worked hard to get her job with the government but she's being used as more of a babysitter. She loves the job even when she has to put up with Miko's behavior. Nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong, Breakdown thinks he's found a new pet when he accidentally gets her instead of the kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**It's Complicated (One-Shot for Autobot Nightfury)**

**A/N: This is for my bestie on here! I hope she and everyone who reads it likes it. Sorry for the wait, dear!**

Jane lived an average life. Well, as average as any of Fowler's assistants could be. It was a nice gig though. Helping aliens get home, making sure stellar law was obeyed, and keeping an eye on the Autobots was in her job description. She was rather new to her recent employment but she already loved it. Though she did not love the long process and difficulty it took to get the job. But she would change it for nothing in the world.

Along with her employement, she was also in charge of picking up the kids when ever their respective guardians were on patrol and/or busy. Jack was friendly enough when he felt like talking. Raf was a sweety and prefered his game during the drive. Miko...oh, Miko...she was a handful. Jane had to watch that one. There had been one too many times that she had to wait for the girl to get out of detention. It was also an issue when Miko tried to run off without telling her host parents a proper lie.

Eh, things could be much worse. She had already seen it get worse. How many times had Fowler been babbling out of his mind after an encounter with a Decepticon? No, she was right where she wanted to be.

" Are we almost there yet? It's been an hour! " Miko complained loudly, her arms crossed and her legs propped on the back of Jane's seat.

" Well, I would have beat rush hour if I didn't have to wait for a certain girl to serve out her detention. " Jane remarked, a small smirk on her lips. It was common for the two to banter for the entire ride.

" Pff, I could have sneaked out if you weren't all ruley! " Miko called back, her foot coming up to prod Jane in the head. It was quickly smacked away.

" Grown-ups have jobs which means they have rules to follow. Jack knows what I'm talking about because he has a job. You'll understand one day. " Jane sighed, her palm coming up to gently smack her own forehead. How would she react when she had her own kids to deal with? She was 21, she had time.

* * *

Optimus was observing data when the group of humans walked in. Even when he felt like the fate of the worlds was crashing down on him, the human's bright faces showed him exactly what he was fighting for. Jack and Raj walked instantly to the couch. But Miko was already storming up to the Autobot leader.

" Optimus, when can I get Bulky back? Jane is driving me nuts! " Miko boomed, boots stomping up to him. It was funny the complaints these human children could come up with.

" Just because Jane is more responsible than Bulkhead does not mean she could push you to your mental boundary. " he chuckled lightly. Jane shrugged her shoulders as Optimus' optics turned to her.

" Part of the job, Prime. Kids are nothing compared to the Decepticons. Though I wonder about Miko sometimes... " Jane added with a small smirk. Miko might always seem frustrated with her. But their relationship was more like sisters than anything malicious.

" Can you please be a little more quiet? I'm doing calibrations over here! " Ratchet called out, the constant talking grinding on his nerves.

" Sorry, Ratchet! It's only for a few more hours then I have to take the kids home for the night. " Jane apologized, seating herself on the couch that the humans had brought in, wedged between the two boys. She could understand his frustration completely. Lives depended on the medic getting his work done and the pressure on him would only wear him down.

Jane cringed as she could already hear the screech of Miko's guitar. That girl was definately a handful.

* * *

Breakdown rolled his optic as Knock Out handed him the buffer. It was the third time today that the medic had him polishing his armor. But it was better than walking around the base with nothing to do.

" Make sure to get in the crevices, Breakdown! I want to look as good walking away as when I'm walking up to someone. " Knock Out ordered, practically purring as his assistant did as he was told. Sometimes the big lug couldn't understand how the two of them had even become friends.

Thoughts were pushed aside as a labor class vehicon made his way in.

" Lord Megatron requests your audience immediately. " the drone spoke up, a slight quiver in his voice. It was obvious the drone had not had much interaction with the higher up officials.

" Fine, fine, tell Megatron we are on our way now. " Knock Out ordered, dismissing the nervous vehicon with a wave of his servo. Breakdown groaned, his partner could be such a gear grinder.

* * *

" You rang, Lord Megatron? " Knock Out asked, his voice announcing his and Breakdown's prescence.

Megatron turned away from the data he had been analyzing on a large screen. His optics narrowed down at the red sports car and then turning to Breakdown's marred face plate.

" Soundwave has informed me that he sees a certain car pick up Optimus' pets from their place of study. But they take some sort of route through a tunnel to throw off his survelliance. The point is that those humans are important to the Autobots. With them in my possession, the Autobots would not dare try to retaliate during our efforts. I want one of you to hunt down this vehicle and take those you find inside. Am I understood? " Megatron asked, his optics more on Breakdown rather than the medic.

" I'll let Breakdown handle this one. I just got buffed. " Knock Out said, coyly looking at his partner. Breakdown nodded his understanding but was mentally beating the medic in his mind. He wasn't good at the delicate work like handling humans.

" Then we have an understanding. Do not fail me again, Breakdown. " Megatron growled, turning back to the screen he had been previously observing.

* * *

Jane carefully rubbed at her eyes. Lucky for her, the Autobots had came back early from their energon scouting mission and had more than willingly offered to take their respective humans home. She definetly did not mind to take them home but she was not a Cybertronian. Jane could not go for more than 24 hours without feeling the sharp sting of exhaustion.

She was ready for a night of good sleep. But her home was still another hour away as she drove across the lone highway. Though a large vehicle that blocked the upcoming road would put a hamper on her time. Jane's heart skipped a beat as she recognized not only the vehicle but the brand he bore.

" Out of the vehicle, humans! Or I'll blow you up with you in it! " Breakdown threatened, the gun on his hood coming up threateningly. Humans? He thought she had the kids! Jane was thankful that the Autobots had chose to take the humans home. This situation could have been far worse.

" Hold on, give me a second! " Jane announced, knowing she did not have a choice. She had seen what that gun could do. But it did not stop her from dialing Optimus' commlink and leaving it in her pocket. Breakdown was a little more than confused as the human stepped out. She was not one that he recognized. Her brown curls framed her features and sea blue/green eyes carefully observed his every move.

" Where are the kids and Bulky's brat? " he growled. He didn't have time for this! Megatron was going to have his hide if he didn't bring someone or something back to please him.

" Not here, the others took them home. I'm the only one here, lug-head. " Jane responded, eyes slightly widening as the mech transformed to his true form. The mech looked worried, like he was dreading something.

" Well, then who are you? " Breakdown asked, crouching down to get a better look. The young woman was curvy but not fat and her bust seemed to catch his optic. Jane wondered for a moment what he was staring at until it hit her. She was quick to cross her arms over her chest and give him a hateful expression.

" Optic up here, buddy. My name is Jane and I work with the government. Sorry to disappoint you. " Jane huffed, her eyes narrowed in on him.

" You sure have a big mouth for a human, huh? You gonna back it up? " he asked, a playful smirk replacing his scowl. Ah, so she wasn't the ones he had been looking for. It wasn't his fault anyways. A change had taken place during the plan. She was still worth something. One of the human's brows raised coyly.

" I don't have to because I'm not what you were looking for. So I'll just be on my way and you be on yours. " Jane ordered, starting to walk back to her car. A surprised gasp escaped the young woman as Breakdown's digits wrapped around her.

" I don't think so. You may not be what I was looking for but Megatron will still have some use for ya. The location of the Autobot base is all he really needs. " Breakdown laughed, giving her head a pet with the other hand. Nononononononononono! That was no good!

" That's really not necessary! Come on, you owe us for saving your sorry butt when Megatron wouldn't. If you take me to Megatron, he will kill me with extreme prejudice. " the female sputtered fearfully. Breakdown's optic wondered down as her chest heaved with fear. He hated to say it but she was attractive even for a Cybertronian's standard.

" Megatron won't kill you. He's actually fascinated with humans. Thinks they're kinda cute and whatnot. I'm sure he'll keep you for a pet or something. " Breakdown offered, not really wanting to share his new find. Jane could see the hesitation in his face plates. He was...attracted to her! A plan started to form in her mind.

" I don't know... I think... I'd rather be your pet. " she replied, a tiny pout on her face. Breakdown's optic widened at her response. Was she flirting with him? Jane hated to admit that the flirt wasn't exactly all pretend. When she couldn't relate to her own species, Cybertronians had a way of understanding her. This mech just so happened to be the rugged she liked.

Jane's stomach clenched as he brought her closer to his face.

" Well, I don't exactly like sharing. " he breathed, their faces mere inches away from each other. A digit was careful as it slid across her form.

" Then don't. Let me go and I'll show up when ever you need me. I'll even give you my number. " she added with a wink, her body slightly trembling from his touch. Jane knew she had to get him an incentive to bend to her need. Small hands came up to gently stroke the plating on his face. She was delicate as she planted a small peck on his lip. Jane could feel his plating heat considerably at the contact.

" Jane! " Bulkhead yelled, the rest of the team behind him. Optimus had known exactly what to do when he heard the voices filtering through his commlink.

" Or I can just take my new pet with me! " Breakdown laughed, space bridge opening behind him. Jane cried out one last time as the portal swallowed the pair.

* * *

" Risky move bringing your new pet back with you, Breakdown. " Knock Out chuckled. He would keep his assistant's secret. Who was he to judge what he played with? At least he had brought back a beautiful creature.

Breakdown wore a triumphant grin as he held her close. She was asleep now and the gentle move of his chest venting had lulled the upset woman to sleep. Or at least he thought. Jane was still awake, upset, but not all too upset at being held so gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Belongs to Hasbro**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I decided to continue on this fic for my best fanfic buddy! So please enjoy it, Nightfury!**

Jane had finally managed to fall asleep after her ordeal. A true slumber and not the one she had faked beforehand. Breakdown glanced down at the little nest he had made her. It was formed from spare fabric and soft material he had found lying about. If he was going to have a pet like Bulkhead then the human would need a proper berth.

"I really think you should tell Megatron about her, Breakdown. Because if he finds out you've been hiding her from him, you'll be losing your other optic." Knock Out suggested, checking a mirror to see if Breakdown had missed a spot earlier. The big lug grimaced at the thought. Maybe the medic was right...

"I know you're right, Knock Out. But what if he takes her away from me?" Breakdown complained loudly. He did not want to lose his new pet. A gentle digit came down to run across her side. He could feel how delicate her body was through the plating.

"I'm sure he won't have time to care for her himself and will need a caretaker. I don't see why you're so concerned with her. She's a pretty human but just that, a human!" the medic retorted. How would his assistant even interface with such a tiny creature? Eh, he might be able to put together a physical hologram for the brute.

"I don't agree with you on the just a human part but you win with telling Megatron. He's mad enough with me as it is. He doesn't need another reason to beat my helm in." Breakdown sighed in defeat. Why did the medic have to be so smart about these things?

"Good boy, but leave her here while you go. The poor dear needs rest before Megatron sees her."

* * *

Megatron was talking to Soundwave when the brute walked in. A snarl formed on his face plates as he saw him empty servoed.

"You dare return with nothing to show for your efforts? I thought you were smarter than that, Breakdown." the tyrant growled, brushing by Soundwave to get to Breakdown. The bulky mech tilted his helm down as Megatron glared in his face plates.

"Of course not, Lord Megatron. But there was a hitch in the plan. The human children were not present in the car, only a young human woman." Breakdown said, quick to try and soothe the tyrant's coming rage.

"And what did you do with the woman?" Megatron asked, his rage soothing but still hot at the failure of the mission.

"She is on the ship but resting in Knock Out and I's quarters. Knock Out said she needed the rest so I left her there. But she knows the Autobot base location and is likely to know more, Lord Megatron. The plan was not a complete failure." Breakdown answered. Knock Out had been right, shit would have hit the fan if he had not told Megatron of his discovery.

"Is that so? Does she have a name?" the gray mech asked, his rage turning into interest. A human that wasn't the man, children, or Jack's mother? How intriguing. This was worth a farther thought.

"She has yet to tell me it but I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up. But I had a request. Humans do not hold up well to torture. If you put her in my care then maybe I could get her to reveal the Autobot's secrets. Then she would be out of your way." Breakdown suggested, knowing she would be out of harm and in his servos.

Megatron rubbed his chin as he thought out the request. Yes, that would work. Then he would have more time to observe the tiny Earth creature.

"Request granted. But I want to see the human as soon as she awakes. If you are to care for her then you must learn and submit to her needs. She will be sure to tell you these needs in due time. Perhaps you are not so worthless." Megatron mused, turning his back to the blue mech. This signified that the mech was to leave now.

Breakdown was too relieved to be upset about the insult. He had got what he wanted and the human was safe from Megatron's torture.

* * *

Jane woke up with a gentle moan. She had rested peacefully but something nagged at her to wake up. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar feel of the bedding beneath her that tipped her off. Or maybe it was Knock Out's gentle pokes.

"Oh god...it wasn't a dream, was it?" Jane groaned, pushing at the digit that rested on her side. Knock Out smirked as he unwound the cloth that had her wrapped up.

"Good morning, love. Couldn't have you over sleeping and becoming nocturnal, could I?" he chortled, giving her hair a gentle pet. Jane's eyes narrowed slightly as she blew a curl out of her face. This was perfect. Not only was she a hostage, she was a hostage with the egotistic medic for company. But the growl of her stomach interested the mech more than her pout.

"Is your tank growling because you are hungry, human? I got just the thing. I found the human eatery on one of my drives and thought to pick you up something from it while you slept. KO Burger was the name, I believe. Funny name, huh?" he chortled, tossing down a bag he had set on a table a drink followed shortly. Jane's eyes widened at the burger joints name. That was where Jack worked, but that would keep to herself.

A burger and an order of fries was her meal. She assumed he had just ordered a combo with his hologram. It was cold but delicious to her growling stomach and the water quenched her thirst.

"Don't expect this all the time, human. You'll eat healthier after I think of a way to manufacture you a more nutritious meal. From my research, fast food is unhealthy for your system. But water will be good for you." the medic chuckled, his servo coming down to give her a gentle pet once more. Her hair was soft to his touch and he enjoyed the feel.

"So I'm a prisoner now? ...When do I see Megatron?" Jane asked, her tone becoming a more scared tone.

"Right now." Breakdown said, announcing his arrival. He looked tired but triumphant. Jane's eyes went wide. Oh lord, that grey devil was going to kill her!

"Don't give me that look, human. He said you'll be left in my care until he works out a deal with the humans. For now he just wants to see you with his own optics." he said, scooping her up.

"My name is Jane, Breakdown." Jane mumbled, her arms crossed against her chest. Breakdown chuckled as he gave her a gentle pet. She was cute and feisty. Both traits he liked in a female.

"Well, Jane, it looks like we are going to be seeing more of each other." he chortled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Jane is the property of Autobot Nightfury**

**Chapter 3**

Jane felt like she was going to be sick. Megatron? He wanted wanted her to meet Megatron? It was madness! Her heart pounded in her throat as Breakdown carried her to the main control center. This ship was like nothing she had ever seen before but the sights could not quell the sickness she felt. But she had to put on a strong face. She had learned in her classes that you should never show the enemy your fear no matter what. It would show that she would be an easy target for interrogation. Jane was a smart woman and knew what the plan would be. She had information that was more valuable than any supplies the small team of Autobots could muster. No, she had to show that she was strong.

"You're shaking." Breakdown commented, able to feel her body in his servo. Jane gulped and closed her eyes. She was a strong woman and had showed it multiple times but she also knew how vicious Megatron could be.

"It's...just a bit chilly, that's all." Jane responded, forcing herself to smile. She had to keep the face up.

Breakdown shrugged and kept walking. He was just hoping that Megatron was not going to change his mind when he met her. Though he did not know how Megatron would react to females. It was strange how that mech could be. He was a ruthless ex-gladiator but he had taken a certain mercy on Arcee multiple times. Though it might have been circumstances.

Jane could not help but shudder as they entered through the doorway. Megatron himself stood tall, bossing around multiple vehicons and growling orders. He was a ferocious sight and she could understand why so many bots followed him willingly. Leadership traits were evident in his every movement. Jane and Megatron may have never met but she had seen enough of the footage to see what he was capable of!

A chill shot down her spine as his red optics turned to her and a smirk replaced his furrowed expression. But she swallowed down the fear and even gave him a small wave.

"Ah, there you are, human. I wondered when you would awaken. It's easy to forget how fragile your kind can be." he chortled, striding over to her.

"Fragile, yes, but we are also very resilient as Raf showed you." Jane retorted, using Breakdown's servo as a support as he lowered her to the ground.

"But he also had the help of the Autobots and this time you do not have their help." Megatron pointed out, walking toward her. He wanted a closer look at this female that dared talk to him so openly. It did not anger him, it intrigued him. The slight tremor of her body exposed her fear but he could also see how hard she tried to hide it.

"We are also very adaptable to our surroundings, Megatron. Is it okay if I call you by your name? If you were going to kill me, you would have already done it. Your files lead me to believe that you are not a fickle mech. You will not make a decision that hurts you in any form." Jane stated, a little hesitant as the monster lowered his servo for her to step into. But she had to keep the game going.

Megatron smirked as he lifted her up to optic level. Humans looked even more delicate from up close, though this was his first time seeing one this close. Her tremors were even more evident as his digits slowly curled around her, assuring that she had little room to move around.

"Clever human, I see Prime has educated you on my men and I. But it's nothing like seeing it up close, now is it?" he asked, the heat of his venting fanning over her.

"I could say the same. You look at me like I'm going to spit acid." she retorted, her arms crossing like she did with Breakdown. Megatron could not help but laugh loudly. This little human had fire in her "spark" or whatever humans called it. She was going to be quite fun to have around.

Breakdown shuffled uneasily. This wasn't good. He knew that Jane was trying to show him that she had no fear but her attempts were only bringing out that dark side of Megatron's dominance. The tyrant was taking a liking to her that Breakdown did not like. If this kept on then Megatron might assume she's worth keeping close to his side. A thought that only Breakdown wished to have. Ah, Decepticons and their possessiveness.

"You are a feisty little thing, aren't you? Though you are much easier to stomach than that girl the Autobots keep around. Why don't you tell me exactly who you are? Hmmm?" Megatron asked, his other servo coming up to pull gently at her casual uniform. He assumed it was the human equivalent of armor plating but it did not seem very sturdy. He was amused as one of her buttons on her chest popped open and the human instantly smacked at his digits. Her face flushed a slight shade of pink.

"Stop that! My name is Jane and I'm sure you Decepticons don't dabble in last names. Besides, you won't get much out of me. I'm an assistant, not an official. The government will not comply to any demands you have for one human." she stated curtly, re-buttoning her shirt. But her stomach felt sick, they would sacrifice nothing to get her back.

Surprisingly, Megatron did not growl or call her useless. He simply smiled and gave her hair a gentle pet.

"That is where you are wrong, Ms. Jane. Your government may not hand over anything valuable but Optimus will. He will think it is his fault for allowing your capture. An innocent of war. It is in his nature to sacrifice. No, he will give me what I wish." Megatron coolly explained. Jane stared at him in shock. She couldn't let Optimus do that!

"Sir, I think Knock Out needs to run a few test on the human to make sure she is not in bad health." Breakdown lied, wanting to end the conversation between the two. Megatron looked as if he was going to refuse, but a lucky sneeze from Jane caught his attention. It wasn't a sickly sneeze, just a random one. But it was enough to get Megatron to hand her back to Breakdown.

"Fine, but I want to know if you find anything that is of importance. Our bargaining chip has to be in a presentable state for Optimus." he chortled, giving Jane one last touch before handing her off to Breakdown.

Jane was just happy to be back in his servos. Megatron had not hurt her but he had mentally shaken her. Even her legs gave out as he held her and she remained sitting where she landed. With Breakdown, she at least knew that he would not harm her and that he even had a slight affection for her.

"Of course, sir." Breakdown stated, walking away quickly with his pet. That had not been good. Jane was shaking terribly and Breakdown found himself stroking her back to calm her down. The young woman looked in a terrible state with her face so pale and her eyes so wide. He felt a strange protectiveness over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Nightfury Belongs To Autobot Nightfury**

**Chapter 4**

Two days passed and Breakdown was becoming a bit worried about the new addition. It was true she had fire, but she looked so brittle curled up in her nest. He knew Megatron had shaken her during their short time together. At first he thought it was because she was afraid to die but as he thought it out he realized that she was just afraid to hurt the Autobot cause. It was funny how the Autobot sentiment had bled into this small species.

Jane covered her face as Breakdown watched her. His one good optic was always on her and it was starting to drive her nuts. Staring at her was not going to make her spill the secrets that he wanted. It didn't hit her that the look he gave her was one of concern. But it was a bit harder to show emotion when there was only one optic present.

"Are you...hungry?" he finally spoke up, kneeling down to see her better. Jane swept the hair out of her face as she poked her head out of the covers. She was about to respond no but her growling stomach over-ruled her decision.

"Yeah...I think just a little bit..." she muttered, casting her eyes down. Breakdown gave her a soft smile as he set down some fruit that Knock Out had fetched him to get her. Knock Out had spent a good bit of him time reading up on humans and fruit seemed to be like a good part of their diet. How did he get the fruit? He had to pick it delicately from the trees that Knock Out said were okay to get it from.

Jane examined the apple carefully before biting into it. Juice slid down her chin as she bit into it. The apple was better than any of the ones she had ever bought and she assumed he had not "bought" it. Breakdown watched with interest as she quickly wiped at her face. It was cute. Jane caught his gaze and slowly swallowed the piece she had bitten off. A thank you was in order but as she opened her mouth, the alarm went off.

"Breakdown, your bulky friend is trying to get a hold of you. Says he wants to talk to you. Megatron says get on it before he wrecks the whole mine." Knock Out called out, sauntering into the room in his egotistic way.

"Bulkhead? All by himself? Must be about her but I'll get on it. Watch her, okay?" Breakdown bellowed, taking quick leave of the room. Only Jane and the medic remained as they stared at each other.

"So...you're a...car? I thought all Decepticons were supposed to fly." Jane questioned him, taking another big bite.

"What can I say? I'm a fan of the vehicles your kind makes. You're artists!" he laughed, crouching down to her level.

"What about Breakdown? Appearance really doesn't seem to bug him." she asked, finishing off the rest of the fruit. Her stomach felt a bit more satisfied now.

"Ah, Breakdown, he's clumsy and flight is not for those who fall easily. Besides, we are partners and partners need to be the same alt-mode on missions. Makes things easier. Now for my question since you are so chatty. Why do you humans not wear armor? Isn't it unsafe?" he asked, a talon motioning to her clothing.

"Because we don't fear getting shot at everyday. It's not like we are constantly battling the opposite side in a constant civil war. When we do fight, that's when we wear armor. Besides, that would be uncomfortable on an everyday basis." Jane answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (my line break is not working and neither is my hyphens)

Breakdown came upon the scene to find Bulkhead finishing off the last of the vehicons. The big lug-head looked furious and he showed it by crushing a drone with his servo.

"You look mad, Bulkhead. You lose something?" Breakdown laughed, letting him know that he had arrived.

"Give her back, Breakdown! The human stays out of this. Or are you just preying on the defenseless now? I thought you were better than that!" Bulkhead bellowed, ready to charge.

"You mean that human named Jane? She's in good servos, Bulky. My servos! She's not going anywhere until either Optimus gives himself up, you trade us something, or her body gives out during the interrogations we've been putting her through. Maybe after she's finally talked, Megatron will let me play with her. Humans look playful." the blue mech laughed, his servo turning into his signature hammer. That was the last straw.

Bulkhead roared as he charged at the already rushing mech. Fists flew and weapons collided as the two titans fought it out. A well-aimed shot sent the green mech flying and Breakdown was already advancing again.

"You're out of your league, bot. Even if you did manage to beat me, what would you expect? Her to come floating out of the air? You've lost, Bulkhead, and tell Optimus that another outburst like this and Megatron will make sure she never talks again. Got me?" Breakdown growled, his ped lifting up and colliding with Bulkhead's helm.

The huge mech's optics flickered for a moment as the collision caused him to almost short out. Breakdown was already gone when he finally managed to get to his peds.

Breakdown would have like to finished the job, but where was the fun in that? He had everything he needed to make Bulkhead's life miserable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how did you two meet in the first place?" Jane asked, her legs crossed as they continued their game of questions. The medic rubbed his chin as he pondered how to answer her question.

"Well, I was on the battlefield trying to save some poor mech's leg but I got bored of all the screaming so I simply walked off after putting one of the other medics on the job. As I walked around, looking for more survivors, I happen upon this huge blue mech sparking like a firework show. Here's the kicker, the bot was an Autobot and was on the verge of death. But his optics are what really caught me. I have this thing where I can't let pretty things go to waste. So I struck this mech a deal, I would save him in turn for his loyalty and becoming my assistant. I'm not good at stories and this is just the short version." he chortled, getting up to get back to work.

Jane sat with her mouth slightly agape. Breakdown was one an Autobot?! That was crazy news! Maybe that was why Bulkhead hated him so much. It made enough sense to her that she did not really question Knock Out trustworthiness. It seemed to check out with her. But it was still a lot to take in. No wonder Breakdown could pull a few punches when dealing with the weaker bots on the Autobot team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Nightfury Belongs To Autobot Nightfury.**

**Chapter 5**

When Breakdown arrived from his fight with Bulkhead, Jane was already in a deep sleep and Knock Out was standing around awkwardly. It took him a moment to notice the craze look in the medic's optic.

"Give me a job, Breakdown! What the hell am I supposed to do? Everyone is fixed, Jane has a stash of food and water bottles, Megatron doesn't need me to scout for energon, I've cleaned my room a million times, and my armor is beautiful!" Knock Out cried, clinging to the front of his partner. Breakdown gave him a questioning look and quickly shoved him off.

"Well, why don't you sleep or something?" Breakdown offered, moving past him and going to Jane. She wasn't snoring, but a soft mewl came from her as she rolled over in the blankets. The human looked healthier now and actually seemed relax. Her face had gained some of the color it had lost.

"Sleep? But I'm not tired!" Knock Out complained, storming over to him. The loud stomp of his peds was enough to pull Jane out of her slumber. A yawn escaped her as she awoke. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she saw the two pair of optics staring down at her. It always made her heart jump when she saw them. Every time she woke up, it was easy to forget that this was her home for the time being.

"I see Bulkhead didn't win." Jane mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The boredom was draining on her. If she was not sleeping, she was eating. They were the only two things she could do in this Decepticon-infested ship.

"Were you worried? That bucket of bolts is no match for me." Breakdown laughed, scooping her out of the blankets. Jane crossed her arms as he observed her closely. She was definitely feeling better.

"I was more concerned with getting out of here. Was Optimus with him?" she suddenly asked, her eyes begging for an answer. Optimus had been like father to her and she knew her capture was weighing on him.

"Eh, Bulky just wanted to blow off some steam and thought some outburst would solve everything. The only thing it gained him was a dent on his helm. Optimus probably didn't know he was even out there. Bulkhead and Wheeljack always did have an habit of getting some sort of revenge in the end." Breakdown explained, brushing a digit across her cheek.

Jane turned away as she felt the touch. It was warm and gentle but it was coming from a Decepticon. Though he had made her stay pleasant and kept Megatron from using other means of keeping her.

* * *

**Knock Out- Point of View**

It was odd how my assistant acted around this human. She was delicate and so unlike the hulking mech I had grown so fond of. But it was whatever made him happy. Breakdown had always seemed a bit out of sorts among my Decepticon brethren but Jane brought a glimmer back to his optics. I couldn't help but chuckle as he gently stroked her cheek. The human was shy as she turned away.

Something that resembled confusion crossed Breakdown's face platings. It caused another chuckle to escape my glorious throat. How silly could my assistant be? What love could you feel for another species that is so fragile? But who am I to judge? The big lughead's affections were mostly likely a product of lust and the lack of our own females. Perhaps that was why I found my own affections being drawn to that winged idiot that haunted my dreams. But that was a thought for later.

Do humans even have a heat cycle? How did they join sparks to produce an offspring? From my research, they copulate by joining their reproduction parts and producing their offspring inside of themselves. How intriguing! The human females could actually build a child inside of themselves. It was fascinating. A thought bloomed in my helm that would make Shockwave jealous. If I was to build Breakdown a functional body, perhaps he could reproduce with Jane and create a new sort of offspring. An incredible feat! Megatron would grovel at my sheer genius.

I would have to think on this more later but maybe she would be more keen to spilling her secrets if Breakdown was in human form. Their mating would be...difficult...if he was in this size. Oh, yes, I would think more on this later.

* * *

Jane turned to see Knock Out giving Breakdown and herself a most peculiar look. She wanted to ignore it but she had seen a face like that before from the government scientists, that mech was up to something. But it was hard to concentrate with Breakdown so close by, his digits exploring.

"Stop that." she laughed, pushing at them. He was always prodding her like a doll.

"I can't help it. Bulkhead has always had a human and I'm so curious. You're just so tiny." he cooed, messing with her hair. Jane couldn't help but giggle as her hair covered her features. He was like a big kid exploring a toy. Okay, maybe he was a bit cute. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage.

"If I'm going to be here for awhile, could I ask a question?" Jane asked, batting her eyelashes up at the big mech. His one optic went wide at her mood change. It went even wider as she curled her arms around one of his digits.

"Y-Yeah, what do you want?" he responded, his neck growing a bit warm.

"I was wondering if I could explore sometime. It gets boring sleeping all day and I'd like to see where I'm staying. It's not like I can escape." Jane offered, hoping he would grant her wish. She wasn't the type to use her feminine wiles to get what she wanted but she had to get out of here! There was no telling what could happen.

"Let her, Bulkhead. She'll be fine and the vehicons have their orders. The human will be fine. I need to talk to you anyways." Knock Out ordered. Jane's arms flew up triumphantly. Victory! Breakdown chortled as he sat her down.

"Okay, but be careful. Vehicons are always guarding the teleporter room so don't even think about it. Don't let anyone step on you either." Breakdown warned, but Jane had already taken off.

"So humans are your fetish, huh? Interesting. I actually may be able to help you but you have to do me a favor." the medic explained with a smirk.

"An idea? Like what?" Breakdown asked, a sense of dread entering his tanks.

"I could make you a human body, mechanical of course. But you would be able to interact with your little friend to your spark's content, if you're catching my drift. All I ask is for you to tell me if you plan on reproducing." Knock Out stated simply. Breakdown looked a little more than shocked.

"Reproduce...? With a human? WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?" he boomed, but not totally deflecting the idea.

"You like her, Breakdown. It's not too hard to see and Megatron knows it too. He'll want a good reason to let you continue existing with her. Think about it, you get to copulate with her, get an offspring that you wouldn't have before, and have Megatron happy with you. You win either way, Breakdown!" Knock Out laughed, nudging his assistant.

Breakdown looked at the door Jane had disappeared through. Maybe the medic wasn't so crazy...


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 6**

Oh silly Breakdown. Did he honestly think Jane would walk around the base without looking for an exit? Of course, she would find any way to escape! She had to get back to Optimus and the rest of the team. They were most likely worried sick and it made her upset just thinking about it. She had to get back no matter what. But where should she look first? Vehicons were everywhere and would know to look out for her.

"What are you doing, human?" a voice asked. Jane whipped around to see a vehicon towering over her. He was different though. A part of his face was scorched and the optic unusable on the left side.

"Oh, you know, walking around. Breakdown and Knock Out gave me permission." she said, a wavering smile on her face. Was he honestly going to believe her? She had no way of proving the fact. Surprisingly, the vehicon simply nodded.

"I thought so. Knock Out sent out a message on the feed that anyone that stepped on you would be severely punished. You would do well to keep close to the walls. Someone is likely to step on you accidentally or not." he warned, watching as other vehicons walked quickly by without paying attention to the floor. Jane gulped as she swore to remember his advice.

"Thanks, I really wouldn't like to get squished anytime soon. Would kind of suck...Haha... Aren't you kind of young for a vehicon?" she asked, taking in how small he was compared to the others. The question seemed to fluster the mech before he gave a bit of a sigh.

"And aren't you a bit young to be away from your parental units?" he countered, getting down on her level to see her better out of his good side.

"Eh, humans leave their parents after primary education is over for the most part. Optimus once told me that Cybertronians stay close to their units until they are completely matured, right? Well, we're most matured by that time too. But I guess the War kind of made you guys grow up fast." Jane said, feeling sorry for the mech. Did Vehicons have feelings like the others? They were supposed to be drones, right? The Autobots did not seemed to be too grieved at killing them.

"Hmph, wars do that in all cultures. Vehicons are bred to grow up within one Earth year, while normal bots take hundreds of years. That is how Megatron keeps up his supply of soldiers. We do not have parental units." the Vehicon explained, his voice cold as he uttered the words. Jane could tell that he was a bit bitter of their treatment. She wanted to ask another question but a faint tune caught her attention, as well as the Vehicon.

"I must go." the Vehicon blurted, hurrying away so fast that he was nearly running. What made him run like that?

"And who would you be, Little One?" a deep baritone voice chuckled, the music growing stronger.

"Uh, Jane?" she uttered, a little confused at the new voice. It definitely was not Breakdown. As the figure revealed himself, she knew it was someone that held quite a bit of authority. The Decepticon insignia looked as if it had been welded on to his faceplates as some sort of mask. It was rather eerie. But the music was what caught her attention the most. It was a classical song that seemed too familiar to be Cybertronian.

"Jane? Ah, you're the one Megatron said he had captured. I didn't think you humans were so tiny." he purred, coming closer to tower over her. He was the same height as Megatron and it was not putting her at ease. The mech was friendly enough but there was an aura about him that made her absolutely shudder.

"We're f-fragile too, so if you'd back up just a bit..." she muttered, not knowing how to go about the situation. Her words were apparently funny to the mech as he began to laugh. It took all her will power not to try and run when he bent down to scoop her up. Blaring, red optics glowered down on her as he observed this "human." What tiny creatures they were.

"I heard the feed. Don't harm the human. I'm very aware, Jane. I was just on my way to see Knock Out but I didn't actually think I would see you around quite yet. My name is Tarn, leader of the Decepticon Justice Division. A pleasure to meet you." Tarn said, giving her a wink from behind his mask. Decepticon Justice Division? Who the heck were they? She was a bit lost for words but the hesitation gave her a minute to hear what he was playing.

"Is...Is that Clair De Lune...?" she asked, a bit shocked that a Cybertronian would be playing a song such as this. Her knowledge seemed to catch the mech off guard.

"Ah, you know the song? You humans have fantastic taste in music. Well, mostly the instrumental ones. 'Rap' or whatever it is called is quite atrocious. Are you a fan of this...Debussy, was it? He's a brilliant man." Tarn went on, the promise of music discussion raising his mood.

"You like him? I thought Decepticons hated everything human... But yes, his music is very good. Have you heard Beethoven?" she asked, curious of this strange mech. He was new, that much she knew.

"Beethoven? No, I'll have to do a scan for him. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Jane. But I must get going. Do not worry, we will be seeing much more of each other. Let's just say, I'm back up." he chortled, pulling her close to his face plate. She could tell he was mimicking a gentle kiss as the metal met the top of her head. This mech was a strange one, suave, but strange. Jane watched him with a strange look on her face as he put her down and walked away. The mech was an odd one, but seemed nice enough. She had questions about him but she needed to find an exit before they came looking for her.

* * *

Optimus paced the control room for almost an hour. How had he not seen this coming? Why did he not think to offer protection to Jane? Yes, the humans had partners but what about her? He took all blame for her capture and it made his tank twist. Ratchet had tried to calm him, saying that they would get her back once they found the ship. But it could be months before the Megatron slipped and their location was revealed. Jane did not have months that they could rely on. The tyrant was unpredictable. But one thing was predictable about him.

"Optimus, we're getting an incoming transmission from Megatron. He wants to speak to you." Ratchet growled, knowing all too well that Megatron was about to make his demands. The Autobot leader nodded his helm as he stood ready in front of the screen. A frown pulled his features as Megatron's gloating face replaced the blank screen.

"Ah, Optimus! You don't look very happy to see me! Is it because you are missing something?" the tyrant gloated, looking for any sort of emotion out of Optimus. But the mech kept his calm.

"Make your demands, Megatron. I want to see Jane with my own optics." he ordered, quickly getting to the point.

"You're no fun, Optimus. But your little human is quite safe...for the time being. Though I don't know for much longer. My demands are this, Prime. You can give up this war and join me or leave this planet and never return. It is your pick. I'm feeling quite generous today." the older mech smirked, knowing he had the upper hand.

"You know you are asking too much from us, Megatron. Your demands are outrageous. What else can we offer you?" Optimus asked, his armor growing a bit warm at Megatron's demands. He was hitting hard for the human.

"Those are my demands, Optimus. If they are not met, I will crush the human with my own servos. Are we understood? You have a week to consider my offer before I keep good to my word. Good bye, old friend." Megatron chortled, instantly ending the communication link. Optimus brought a servo to his helm. The mech was not playing around. He had a bargaining chip and he knew it.

"Ratchet, what do we do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 7**

"Ah, there you are, Knockout! I thought I would find you in your med-bay." Tarn chortled, entering the room. Breakdown gave him a weary look, but did not think much of it. Tarn was not a mech to be interfered with and he did not want to be on the mech's bad side.

"Megatron told me you were on your way. Were you just in the galaxy needing a fix or do you have another reason to be here?" the medic asked, looking up from his work. Tarn turned his helm to see better but whatever he was working on, it was small.

"A little bit of both, sporty. I see you kept the wheels since we met. Told you they would look good on ya, now didn't I? But Megatron wanted some extra help and the rest of my team are following The List so I thought I'd drop by and help. The thing is, I burnt out my t-cog on the way here. Do you think you could help me out?" the masked mech asked, already taking a seat on the berth.

"I suppose I could help you out. With so many vehicons dead lately, I've had more than enough spare parts. But you really should get your addiction under control, Tarn. It's unhealthy and what if your t-cog burned out during a battle? You would be out of luck and in trouble." Knockout warned, stepping away from his project to go throw his supply of spare parts. Tarn watched him for a few minutes before turning back to Breakdown.

"So the human is yours, huh? Cute little pet you have there, Breakdown. I saw her walking around on the way here. You can tell she's looking for a way out but there is so many guards, she doesn't have a chance. Just keep an optic on her, you hear?" Tarn chortled, but his red optics warning. He easily outranked the both of them and it was not wise to upset him.

Breakdown gulped at his words. Tarn had seen her? That wasn't good at all. Megatron was enough to worry about without this mech setting his optics on her. The problem was more than just a simple infatuation. Decepticons mechs were very dominating and would not easily give up claim of what they thought was theirs. If Megatron decided he wanted Jane for his own devices, Breakdown would not stand a chance. A shudder went through his frame at the very thought of challenging Tarn.

"You look upset about my discovery, Breakdown. I swear I did not harm the young woman, merely we chatted about our musical tastes. She is very bright for such a primitive society. Ms. Jane reminds me more of a Cybertronian than a human, though her form would say otherwise. Though her form is quite pleasing to the optic." Tarn added with wink. Breakdown could almost feel his energon boiling in his circuits. Knockout could quickly feel the mood spiraling out of control.

"Ah! Here we go, one t-cog coming right up. Would you like me to put you in stasis for the procedure?" Knockout interrupted, strolling back up with the organ in his servo.

"If you don't mind. I need the rest anyways before I start tracking down Autobots on this little dirt ball. Do you think Megatron will start keeping these humans as pets? It seems a waste to just kill them." Tarn pondered, optics already starting to shut as Knockout hooked him up to the machinery. Once the mech was out, Breakdown's rage broke forth like a dam breaking.

"Calm down, Breakdown. What do you have to worry about? Once my work is done, Megatron will have no choice but let you keep her. He prefers results rather than personal pleasures. So that is exactly what we will give him, my friend." Knockout soothed, starting to replace the burnt out t-cog with its replacement. Breakdown pondered his words with a clouded processor. He knew his partner was right but he was still angry.

"You're...right, Knockout. But what if it doesn't work? Jane is still sentient, she has a choice of how she deals with all of this. What if she refuses me?" Breakdown asked, worry entering his optics.

"You worry too much. Who could resist a big lug like you? She's obviously into you if she hasn't run away screaming yet. Goodness knows I would have!" Knockout laughed, energon painting his servos as he worked.

"It's not funny, Knockout! This means a lot to me..." Breakdown grumbled quietly. How could he explain his feelings to Knockout? The narcissistic mech would never understand his feelings.

* * *

Jane huffed as narrowly avoided another vehicon's ped. How many of these mechs was there?! It was like an endless supply and she wasn't even sure if it was the same bots just passing by again. Home was the only thing she wished for... She wasn't even sure if she could find an exit. The thought of giving up crossed her mind but she shook it away. She had to keep hope! The kids needed her.

"What the hell is a _vermin _doing in here?!" a voice shrieked suddenly, causing poor Jane to jump. She cautiously turned to face the source of the shriek. The mech named Starscream was looking at her as if she was about to spit acid. Jane assumed that Megatron had yet to alert his second-in-command to her arrival.

"W-Well...I'm Jane, C-Commander Starscream. That...is your title, correct?" she stuttered, stumbling backwards from his advancing form. His features twisted as he heard himself called by Commander. Jane's back met the wall as she became cornered. Starscream stooped down to get a better look at her.

"Unfortunately, you would be correct, human. But one day it will become _**Lord **_Starscream. You are brave to be running around our ship. The last mistake you will ever make." he sneered, raising a servo to swipe her with. Jane flinched back, expecting to open her eyes in the afterlife. But as she opened her eyes, she saw a long-digited wrapped around Starscream's arm.

Starscream hissed as he jerked away from Soundwave's hold. The seeker knew if the Intelligence Officer was intervening then there was some sort of worth to be had out of this frail creature.

"I take it she is here out of Megatron's orders?" Starscream growled, his optics turning back to glare at her. Soundwave nodded his helm, kneeling down to scoop Jane into his servo. He was gentle as his digits wrapped around her trembling form.

"Fine, but I will speaking to Megatron about his choice of bringing vermin upon our ship. This is not over, human." Starscream spat, stalking off without another word. Jane released the breath she had been holding. She had been mere moments from having her life ended.

"I...I don't think I can thank you enough, Soundwave. He would have killed me." she thanked, looking up at the silent mech with teary eyes. Shock was quickly wearing off and the reality of her close call was catching up with her.

Soundwave nodded his helm slightly to acknowledge her words but he said nothing. Jane tilted her head a little as she wiped the tears with her sleeve. She pondered whether this mech could speak or not.

It looked as if her escape would have to wait for another day.


End file.
